


Kaleidoscope

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, PWP, Pure Smut, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Rey’s never had a one night stand like this. She’s also never encountered anyone quite like Ben Solo. If she’s not careful, he just might ruin her for anyone else.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I'm sure I'm done writing these two, this happens and they prove me wrong. I clearly don't make the rules.

“Ugh. You two should really just get a room.”

Rose stops sucking Finn’s face long enough to answer. “Us two? What about that guy you keep exchanging ‘fuck me’ looks with?”

Rey’s face warms. Is she being that obvious? Her eyes leap to the man in question, only to find him already staring at her. A small, knowing smile graces his generous mouth. The warmth in her cheeks turns to heat. R’iia, he’s gorgeous. Even without his height and breadth, his hair alone does it for her. She can’t look away even though the intensity of his stare makes her stomach knot with a kaleidoscope of butterflies.

“When was the last time you got laid, Niima?” Finn asks.

“None of your business.” Rey takes a small sip of her drink to avoid having to say more.

“That’s what I thought. Go on. Treat yourself. From the looks of him, he knows his way around pussy.”

Rey smacks Finn’s arm in mock horror. “Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?”

Finn gives Rose an adoring look. “Every chance I can get.”

“Ugh.” Her friends are back to making out, leaving her to steal looks at the guy on the other side of the bar.

Dismay makes the butterflies in her stomach swarm. A pretty woman has taken up with him. She can’t look away as he focuses on the woman. His smile brightens before he speaks. Rey wishes she could read lips. Who is she kidding? She doesn’t want to read his lips, she wants to devour them.

He slides a hand through his hair when he’s finished talking and picks up his drink. A few quick nods and another smile and the woman moves on. His eyes immediately find Rey’s. Tension ratchets tighter inside her when he pushes off the bar, focus on her unwavering.

“Look out. Incoming,” Finn says.

“Fuck me.” The nerves in her stomach light up.

“Pretty sure that’s the idea.”

“Do not embarrass me, Finn. You either, Rose.” Rey fusses with her hair.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Rose says.

Rey's mouth goes dry at the way his confidence ripples through his movements. A heavy, expensive watch graces the wrist of the hand that holds his drink. Thick fingers caged over the rim of his glass give her plenty of ideas for other, more satisfying ways he could use them. A hot flush tingles across her skin.

"Hi. I couldn’t help but notice your lovely friend here is without any company and I thought I'd see whether I could offer my assistance."

Finn unwinds his arm from Rose and holds his hand out. "Finn."

The stranger takes it and gives Finn’s hand a solid, friendly shake. "Ben. And, this lovely lady is clearly off the market." He takes Rose’s hand in his and kisses the back of hers.

Rose giggles in a way that makes Rey's anticipation rise.

"I'm Rey." She blurts out her name without waiting for him to acknowledge her.

He turns toward her with an easy smile. There's a momentary pause while he appraises her with a spine-tingling directness that mainlines straight to her libido's on button.

"Rey." Her name sounds like melted chocolate in his mouth. "A pleasure, one I hope to enjoy more of." Like with Rose, he brings the back of her hand to his mouth for a brief kiss. The touch of his lips strikes like a match across her skin.

Over his shoulder, Finn pretends to bite into his knuckles. Rose has both hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

Rey pulls her hand free. "Rather bold of you," she says with false bravado. It's a defense mechanism she's honed to a sharp edge over the years.

"Maybe." He eases away. "Can I buy everyone a drink?"

"How about you give us your phone number and address, and Rose and I will mosey on out of here?"

"Finn!" Rose's exclamation matches Rey's.

Finn shrugs, shoulders rising. "What?"

Rey looks to Ben. "You'll have to excuse my friend. He's had too much to drink."

Finn gives Rose his hardest 'let's go' stare.

Rose, good friend that she is, isn't having it. "Come, dance with me, lover boy." She drags Finn away toward the dance floor.

"I'm sorry," she says. "They're very protective of me."

He eases against the bar, choosing to stand instead of sit. To compensate for his height, he leans on one elbow.

"It's not a problem. I'm more than happy to do whatever it takes to get you alone."

She focuses on her glass, uncomfortably excited by his direct approach. "Well, Ben. What now?"

"Now, we get to know each other. And, when we're done with that, you come home with me."

"Oh, really? Confident much?"

Ben looks down with a smile she's already come to want more of, and laughs. When he looks up at her, his eyes are dark and determined.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

Rey shifts, fully aware of what he's doing. "Straight to business, aren't you?"

"When there's no time to waste? Yes."

"Nowhere." She enjoys the way his eyebrows flicker, spreading confusion across his features.

"What's nowhere?"

"It's where I'm from," she says.

"No one’s from nowhere."

"Jakku."

His posture shifts with amusement. "Okay. That is pretty much nowhere."

"How about you?"

"Chandrila. Hanna City."

It tells Rey a lot. "Politician?"

"Lawyer. Please, let me buy you a drink."

"Lawyer was my first guess. And, I'll take a Manhattan."

Rose plays the perfect wing woman, keeping Finn occupied long enough so Rey has time to evaluate Ben. They exchange surface information while they work their way through their drinks.

When it's his turn to talk next, he takes the opportunity to dig deeper.

"Can I ask you a question? A real question?"

The subtle, underlying tension that's been building between them turns volatile. Rey’s smile smooths out as her focus sharpens. She looks at him over the rim of her glass for a moment before taking a sip and setting her drink aside. "Fire away."

His eyes drop to her mouth, lingering long enough to make her heart skip, before they return to hers. She almost kisses him before he can speak because she's sure he's going to ask if she'll allow it. Only her stubborn belief that a man should make the first, real move holds her back.

"Other than yourself, has anyone ever made you come?" he asks.

Rey's eyebrows go up. She's wound so tight that if she still had liquor in her mouth, it would be sprayed across his face.

"Well, that's quite a question and I'm not entirely certain you're entitled to the answer."

His eyes are dark and serious. "What would it take for you to answer?"

"That's two questions."

He laughs and looks down into his glass before taking a sip.

"My turn," she says. "Why did you turn that woman down, the one who approached you earlier?"

"Ask me anything but that."

Interesting. Rey files that little nugget away for later and tries a different approach. "Okay. Are you seeing anyone?"

He gives a hearty chuckle before turning aside to finish his drink. "That's two questions."

Rey leans into him with a genuine laugh, both hands curling around his upper arm. "Touché."

He glances down at the place she touches him. Before she can pull away, he takes one of her hands in his, turning it palm up so he can bring it to his mouth. Instead of kissing her palm, he scents his way along her arm, placing a light kiss on the sensitive skin inside her elbow before straightening enough to look her in the eye. "Spend the night with me."

"I—" Rey can't put the rest of her thoughts into words, not when he's this far into her personal space.

A warm hand settles along her cheek, guiding her in until her mouth brushes across his. Rey whimpers, unable to hide the need he draws from her. She surges forward, greedy for more.

The fingers of his free hand slide into her hair while his tongue traces along her lower lip. Rey opens her mouth for him, desperate for a taste. He leaves her breathless instead.

"Your friends are coming back." Cool air swirls across her skin when he eases away.

Rey runs shaking fingers across her lips, trying to regain the composure he's unraveled with ease. "Okay."

"Hey, you two."

Rey looks at her friends with guilty eyes. "Uh, hey. How was the dance floor?"

Rose rolls her eyes and gives an exasperated sigh. "Not half as exciting as this." Rose waves a hand in a gesture that encompasses Rey and Ben.

"Gee, thanks," Finn says.

Rose rounds on him, hands on her hips. "You know what I'm talking about, Finn Storm, and you know you got nothin' to worry about."

Ben wears an amused expression. Rey’s mortified.

"We're calling it a night." Rose pulls her phone out and looks at Ben. "Give me your information then we're out of here and you two can do what you like. Otherwise," Rose winds her fingers through Rey's, "she's leaving with us."

Ben makes quick work of providing the information, even going so far as to let Rose snap a photo of his ID. When all's said and done, Rose pulls Rey into a close embrace.

"Oh em gee! You go girl. He's to die for!" Rose whispers the excited words close to Rey’s ear.

"Right? I'm so nervous."

"You good?"

"Yeah. I just, I may be out of my league here."

"You'll be fine." Rose pulls free. "Text me." Rose's eyes slide to Ben. "By ten tomorrow morning, or else."

"I will."

Before she's ready, her friends are gone and she's alone with Ben.

Rey fiddles with her empty glass. "What now?"

"Now, I take you home and spend the rest of the evening making you come."

If she had any breath left in her lungs, she might have offered a last, small bit of resistance. As it happens, she doesn’t. Rey slides off her bar stool without another word and lets him escort her from the bar.

…

She sits in the passenger seat of his car, vibrating with anxious energy.

"Come here. Kiss me," he says when the quiet tension drags on too long.

"You're driving."

He lets go of the wheel. "I'm not, actually. The car drives itself."

True to his word, the car steadies on without any input from him. With a deliberate motion, he unbuckles her seatbelt. His hand finds hers. "Come here."

Like everything about his car, the centre console is sleek and low profile, giving her plenty of space to move closer to him. When she's near enough, he pulls her in until their mouths touch.

It's exhilarating, being untethered, back to the windscreen, while they hurtle down the highway, no one in control.

"This is dangerous." Her words beat across his lips, each syllable striking a deep, resonant chord within her. It’s like touching a live wire.

He winds a hand around the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue plays across her lips until she opens for him. When she does, he makes slow work of exploring her mouth. She's breathless when he draws back.

"Dangerous for you? Or, for me?" he asks.

Rey leans back in, hands winding in the luxurious silky strands of his hair so she can pull his mouth back to hers. It's her turn to kiss him breathless.

"Do I seem dangerous to you?" she asks.

He brushes loose strands of hair off her cheek, dark eyes locked on hers. "Yes, very."

The car drifts across lanes, making Rey's stomach drop.

"It's okay." He eases her back into her seat. "We're almost to my place. The car's just heading in the direction I've chosen." He puts both hands on the wheel, retaking control.

Thick leather squeaks beneath her weight as she settles back into her seat.

R'iia help her, this is really happening.

…

He welcomes her into his apartment, not with a verbal invitation, but a physical one. Before the door even locks behind them, she's in his arms.

Ben hoists her onto the little table in the entryway with ease and rests his hands on either side of her hips so he can lean in. A vase full of fresh flowers teeters, on the verge of crashing to the floor under the force of his kiss.

Rey claws at the knots and buttons holding his clothes to his skin while she lets him ravish her mouth.

He keeps his mouth on her while his hands gain control of hers. Rey's head tilts back to give him more space along her throat, hitting the mirror hanging behind her.

"Tell me, Rey. Has anyone ever made you come before?"

"N–no. Not unless I— _oh_ —unless I helped." She can barely get the words out, too consumed by the sensation of his teeth nipping along her collarbone.

Warm hands slide up the outside of her skirt until he has her hips in his grip. He guides her onto her feet, turning her so her back rests against his chest. One hand stays at her hip while the other winds across her ribs beneath her breasts. She takes hold of his forearm with both hands.

"Look at yourself," he says.

The woman staring back from the mirror is someone Rey doesn’t recognise. Desire glazes her eyes and parts her lips. She looks wild and dangerous.

"I promise, the next time you see this woman, she'll answer yes to my question."

Her gaze travels to his face where it floats over her shoulder. The intensity traces a sharp shiver down her back.

"I'm going to absolutely ruin you," he says.

"Oh, god."

The hand at her hip slides across her belly, coming to rest just below her navel. She watches in the mirror while he turns his attention to the skin left bare by her top. It's too much. Rey closes her eyes and leans into him, one hand reaching back to curl around his head while the other touches the hand he holds against her belly.

"For this to work, you have to follow my lead. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She'll do anything he asks as long as it means he'll keep touching her this way.

"If it becomes too much, say the word 'butterfly' and I'll stop." He bends into her, lengthening his reach. The hand at her belly slides lower, fingers pinching at the material of her skirt to gather the hem. He drags it up enough to run his fingertips across her inner thigh. Only his tight embrace across her ribs keeps her upright.

"What's the safe word, Rey?"

Her head's a riot of competing sensations. The inability to catch her breath isn't helping. "Butterfly."

"Good." The hand on her thigh retreats. He unwinds himself from her and turns her to face him. Both his hands take hold of hers. He walks backward, bringing her with him deeper in his apartment.

His living room is bigger than the entire shitty two-bedroom apartment she shares with four other women. He sits on the couch, guiding her in until she straddles him, skirt pulled up to accommodate the spread of her legs across his lap.

His hands are warm where he rests them against her bare outer thighs. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip. The lack of any other engagement makes her uneasy. Afraid he's losing interest, she reaches for his face to kiss him. He turns away and pulls her hands free.

"Follow my lead, remember?"

A furious blush creeps across her cheeks as understanding dawns. He's asking her to give him full control. It's outside any experience she's ever had, terrifying and terribly erotic. Rey tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear with nervous fingers. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Do you want to?" His hands are back on her thighs, thumbs drawing tight circles across her skin.

"Yes, very much."

"Good. Me, too." His hands curl around her backside, encouraging her higher in his lap. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip again as she resettles against him. "I'm going to take good care of you."

Rey can't contain her quiet sound of pleasure.

"Take off my tie," he says.

Trembling fingers make it difficult to loosen the knot. Once she does, she slides it free of his neck with a quiet hiss of silk.

"Keep it nearby," he says. "We're going to need it again soon."

Rey shivers as she drapes it over the back of the sofa near his shoulder.

"Now, my shirt. Remove it without touching my skin."

She pulls the hem from his waistband. He sits still and steady while she works each button free of its mooring. The material parts under her fingers, giving her the barest glimpse of his smooth, broad chest. The warm, rich scent of his skin fills her with eager anticipation. When all the buttons are undone, she pushes the material wide until it binds against his shoulders. He leans toward her, giving her enough space to tug his shirt down and off.

He eases back against the couch, letting her take him in. The same marks that decorate his face scatter like constellations across the broad, expanse of his chest. When she moves to touch him, he gathers her hands in his and presses them, wrists together, in her lap.

While she waits for what comes next, he reaches over his shoulder for his tie. He runs the loose end through his opposite fist, stretching it between his hands.

"Would you rather touch?" He holds the tie across her eyes. "And not see? Or, see." The silk leaves her face and curls around her gathered wrists. "And, not touch?"

The fast pace of her breath and the unexpected choice make it hard to think. She's never not had the option of both. "What about kissing?"

"If you want kissing, you'll have to give up your ability to see. Kissing is touching."

"I want that."

"You want to touch me?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Lean closer."

Rey obeys, breath ragged, while he secures his tie over her eyes. As soon as the knot draws tight, he takes her hands, guiding them to his warm skin.

"Go on, then. Touch me."

Her breath stutters as her hands flatten on his chest. The rapid beating of his heart beneath her palm lies in sharp contrast to the measured control of his voice. She feels the low rumble of his appreciation as she explores his body.

He's warm, skin like velvet over steel beneath her hands. She takes her time, feeling the heavy curves of his shoulders, the rounded muscles beneath his nipples, the flat, hard planes of his stomach. The marks on his skin read like Braille beneath her fingertips, promising to reveal his secrets if she touches just right.

His breath speeds, growing ragged the more confident she becomes. Strong hands slide over the tops of her thighs, curling around until she's firmly in his grip. He holds her tight to him, hips pushing up so she can feel the effect her touch has on him.

Rey moans at the increased friction, hips grinding forward and back on their own accord.

"Undo my belt," he says.

Rey stops rocking so she can focus. Unable to see, she fumbles at his waistband until she feels the warm metal buckle. It's quick work to undo it once she's oriented.

"Pull it loose." He shifts, giving her enough space to pull his belt from its loops. When it's free, she feels him grip one end. "I'll take that. We're going to need it soon enough."

Electricity thrills across her skin at the possibilities. "What are you going to do?"

He draws her near until she can feel the close heat of him all around her. "Make you come, as many times as I can."

He captures her exclamation in his mouth. Unable to see, his kiss is unexpected and thrilling. Rey remembers her hands, raising them until she has his face in her hands. Touching him this way orients her to the rest of him. Rey rises off his lap, pushing hard against his mouth to hold him in place.

He grunts, fingers digging into her backside, then he's kissing her back, fast and furious. At last, he breaks away. They both struggle to breathe.

"You are going to be the death of me, you know that?" he says.

"Not if you kill me first."

"I don't want you dead. I want you in my bed. Would you like that, Rey? For me to take you to bed?"

"Gods, yes."

"I'm going to stand up now. I want you to hang on tight."

Rey wraps her arms around his neck. He tenses, rocking forward once, twice, until he's able to gain his feet with her in his arms. She snakes an arm free, dragging her skirt higher to give her room to fully wrap her legs around him. The front of her panties touch the waistband of his trousers.

She hangs on tight when he dips low. The distinct sound of his belt's buckle jingles. He's either serious about using the belt on her or he's a neat freak. She finds the hollow along the join of his neck and shoulder where his scent is richest.

It's a short disorienting trip to what she assumes is his bedroom. He sets her in her feet, keeping one hand in his to tether her.

"I'm going to let go. When I do, I want you to undress for me."

She sways on her feet when he lets go. Her fingers find the silk of his tie. A warm hand stops her.

"No. Leave it on."

"Okay." Her hands fall away as she whispers her answer. She takes a deep breath then stretches her arms out to steady herself while she kicks off her heels. Bare feet make it easier to maintain her balance.

She reaches behind her, fingers finding the zipper at the back of her skirt. The material whispers down her legs, pooling at her feet. She steps out and kicks the skirt away.

He hums with appreciation. "Now, your top. Slowly, so I can enjoy the reveal."

Rey finds the hem of her top with her fingers. She pulls it up enough to bare her stomach but goes no further. It gives her an opportunity to tease her fingers along the top edge of her panties.

"Fuck, yes."

Sudden heat floods across her body followed by the rich scent of him, letting her know he's moved close even though he doesn't touch.

Rey eases her top off in slow, rising steps until she can pull it free. The material crackles with static as she drags it over her head.

"Absolutely stunning."

She jumps when he kisses her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful like this, Rey." His lips trail fire across her skin as he works his way around. "Giving yourself to me this way."

Light fingers trail from her shoulders down to her wrists. He gathers her hands behind her back.

The jingle of metal against metal sets her heart racing all over again.

"Ben."

He leans into her while he binds the slim leather of his belt around her wrists. "Shh. I'm going to take special care of you." His words go straight to her cunt. "Do you trust me?"

Her breath hitches as he draws the leather tight with a sharp jerk. The image of a bright, sapphire butterfly rises in mind. The word trembles on her lips.

"Do you trust me, Rey?"

"I do."

"You're so good for me." Nimble fingers play along the top edge of her panties, sending shivers across her skin.

She arches against him when his hand slips beneath the lacy material to cup her.

"Please."

He curls his fingers, increasing the pressure until she's riding his hand. His tight grip holds her close even as her excitement slicks their skin.

She gasps when he pulls his hand from her panties. His fingers ghost across her lips, spreading the sharp tang of herself across her tongue. Rey sucks his fingers into her mouth.

He pulls free, turning her with dizzying speed. "Let me taste you."

Unable to see and with her hands bound behind her, Rey can't do anything but open for him. She melts into him when he licks into her mouth. He takes his time, indulging himself.

"Mmm. I want more." He eases his weight into her until she takes slow, halting steps backward.

The back of her knees hit the edge of something firm and soft. His bed.

He pushes with gentle pressure until she's seated, feet dangling free. Rey eases herself back on her bound hands, thighs parting wider under the warm, insistent touch of his hands.

She jerks when his mouth touches the damp front of her panties.

"More."

Thick fingers tug the gusset aside. "My pleasure."

The cold tip of his nose parts the hot seam of her flesh, making Rey jerk. She moans, loud and debauched, when his tongue drags heat over the length of her. Her heels dig into the edge of the bed for leverage.

He draws away long enough to peel her panties down, forcing her knees together for a brief moment while he tugs the material free. Large hands span her inner thighs, spreading her legs wide now that she's bare.

His thumbs split her open, giving him free reign over her pussy. He tongues her with the same slow, deliberate pace as his kisses, until she's writhing with pleasure, barely able to keep herself upright against her bound hands.

Her fingers grip the sheets for additional leverage, desperate to hold on while he strokes the need inside her to feverish heights. Unable to see or move freely heightens the sensations until she's whimpering, poised on the edge.

It would be so easy to let go, to give him what he wants.

"Please, just like that. Don't stop."

There's a brief burst of speed from him that dulls the rising energy of her oncoming release. He drags her back to the edge with slow, practiced ease.

Her orgasm breaks, swift and violent, whiting out everything but the waves of release flowing through her. He doesn't let up, drawing her orgasm out into a sustained series of deep, rolling tremors.

Pleasure turns to discomfort as her consciousness returns. Her knees clamp around his ears. She twists away, trying to break free of his mouth while staying upright on arms weak with lack of circulation.

He gets the hint, easing back to give her space. Warm lips kiss the inside of one trembling thigh.

"That was beautiful. You're beautiful."

Rey's thankful she has a reason for catching her breath. It means she doesn't have to say anything. She couldn't even if she wanted to because there are no words.

He gathers her in his arms, fingers working his belt free of her wrists. "Come here," he says when she's loose. The silk across her eyes falls away next.

Rey blinks, squinting against the sudden change in perception. His dark eyes touch hers. The open vulnerability she finds there takes her breath away.

"Ben."

He gives her a knowing smile then leans in to kiss her, letting her taste herself. She holds him close when he shifts so his mouth is to her ear. "We're not done yet. You understand that, right?"

"You're going to fuck me now." What else is left but taking him inside her?

"Oh, Rey. You couldn't be further from the truth." His teeth and tongue drag along her throat. "I'm not going to fuck you until you've come at least twice more."

"What? I don't—I don't think I can."

"You can." His fingers trail through the slick mess between her thighs. "You will, or I won't fuck you, not tonight."

Rey covers his hand with hers, stilling it. "Even if I want you to?"

"The first orgasm's easy. I'm not here for easy. You make me greedy, Rey. I want to ruin you for anyone else but me."

What he's saying, it's overwhelming. She's so far outside her comfort zone she's frozen with fear.

"Don't be afraid. Remember your safe word. Use it, if you need to."

He waits, kneeling at her feet while she works through her feelings.

"Ready?" He looks up at her, eyes dark and eager.

She touches tentative fingers to his face, grounding herself with the quick kiss he allows her. Anticipation tingles in her stomach as he rises to his full height, carefully slotted between her legs.

"Undo my pants, take them off."

From this angle, it's easy to see how excited he is. Nimble fingers work open the fastening of his pants and lower his zip over the thick curve tenting the material. She tugs the waistband over his hips, letting his trousers drop to the floor. He kicks them away.

"All of it. Off."

Rey slips her fingers into the waistband of his shorts, tugging the elastic to give herself enough room to free his cock. It drops, heavy and thick between his thighs.

"Oh, my." Rey can't help but curl her fingers around him, marveling at the way her fingertips barely meet.

He makes a low sound at the contact. His hand settles at the back of her head, urging her closer.

"I'm pretty sure there's no way this will fit," she says.

"Not yet, it won't, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll take it all." He pulls free of her grip and strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Get on the bed."

She hesitates, hands reaching behind her for the clasps of her bra. For a moment, it looks as though he’s going to stop her. He gives her a little nod of encouragement instead. Without the blindfold, she’s much more self conscious. It’s ridiculous. She just came all over his face.

“Would you like some help with that?” he asks.

The idea of giving up control of even something so simple as removing the last article of her clothing eases her anxiety. Her hands let go of the clasps and find their way into her lap. “Yes, please.”

“Climb up on the bed, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

Rey scoots back until her shoulders touch his pillows. He climbs on after her, sleek and predatory on all fours until she’s caged beneath him.

“Turn over, on your stomach.”

As soon as she’s settled, he brushes the hair off the back of her neck and kisses along her hairline. Rey shifts with a quiet moan. He changes course, mouth trailing down between her shoulder blades. Gentle fingers trace the band of her bra before undoing the clasps with practiced ease. Rey arches off the bed when his lips touch the newly bared skin where her bra has surely left a deep, irritated indentation. He rubs a warm, soothing hand across the place where her bra sat.

“We’re going to have to fix that,” he says. “We can’t have your undergarments marking you this way. The only markings you’re to wear will be from me. Turn over, Rey.”

She turns, bra still covering her breasts though the material is loose.

Ben sits back, giving him room to run a flat hand up beneath lacy material. She’s breathing so fast her belly dips concave with each draw. Rey stares up at him, overwhelmed by his size. His finger hooks around the small band of material between the cups, pulling until the lace drags down to expose her nipples.

“Please.” She squirms beneath him. “Please, touch me.”

He doesn’t make her ask twice, moving fast to take one of her nipples in his mouth. The warm shock goes straight to her cunt sending her hips off the bed. Rey buries her fingers in his hair, gripping tight while he indulges himself in her breasts. His kisses fan out, moving lower as he works his way back between her thighs. This time, instead of his mouth, he brushes his fingertips across her slick opening.

Rey clutches at the sheets, bearing down for more friction. He changes position, pressing his palm against her mound. Exquisite pleasure ripples up through her body. Ben matches her rhythm, rocking her against his hand until she loses the ability to think about anything but getting off.

“Keep going. So close.” Rey squeaks when he pulls away. The squeak turns to a loud moan as the heat of his mouth replaces his palm. He sucks as much of her into his mouth as he can while thick fingers press against her opening. Her orgasm crests but doesn’t break. “Ben, please. Oh, _god."_

He holds her there while she begs. At last, his fingers slide into her, setting off a powerful, paralyzing orgasm that goes on and on until she’s sure it’ll never stop. After long moments, the wave subsides enough for her to become aware. Thick fingers fill her though he’s stopped thrusting, letting her feel how full she is. His mouth, too, is still on her. He gives her clit an experimental flick that makes her jerk and see stars. He does it again, longer and slower this time. Rey moans, taken by how fucking good it feels.

Without waiting, he strikes a slow rhythm with his fingers and tongue until she comes again. The third one isn’t as earth shattering as the previous two. It’s slower, more sustained, the pleasure rolling on and on. He releases her just as it’s becoming too much to handle.

Rey shoves her hands between her legs and curls into herself, pussy still throbbing. He hovers above her on all fours, leaning down to scatter kisses across her shoulder.

“Good?” he asks.

Rey nods, eyes closed tight as she finishes coming down. “So fucking good.”

“Open your eyes, Rey. Look at me.”

She rolls onto her back beneath him and looks up. He stares at her like she hangs the moon and stars.

"I'm going to finish inside you. Before I do, do you need some time to rest?"

As sated as she is, there remains an aching emptiness only he can fill.

"No. Keep going."

He smiles and leans in to kiss her softly before rolling over onto his back beside her.

"Climb on top of me," he says. Gentle hands guide her into place. His cock juts from between her thighs, thick and heavy against his stomach. "You're so tiny. It will be easier if you're on top so you can control the pace." He stretches his arm out toward the little table beside his bed, digging in the drawer until he finds a little black bottle of lubricant.

"Just in case," he says. "Don't be shy about using it if you need to." He lays the little bottle in reach of her hand.

For all the pleasure he's given her, she wants to give him the same in return. He jumps when she drizzles a cool stream of lube on his cock. His breath falters, turning into a deep groan when she strokes him with both hands. Dark eyes watch her work the length of him through lowered lashes. He pumps through her tight fists, movements gaining speed as his excitement grows. A deep flush spreads across his chest, glazing his eyes and parting his lips.

A sense of power builds inside her at the effect she has on him. She startles when he seizes her hands, holding them still while he catches his breath.

“You’re going to make me come.” His cock twitches, swelling in her fists. He bites his lip and groans, clearly fighting back his orgasm. “Take me inside you.”

Rey lets go, rising on her knees to give him room to notch himself at her opening. He holds himself steady while she eases the flared head through her body’s resistance. She hisses at the burn, moaning when he finally breaches her. The stretch is more than she’s ever had, a promise of things still to come. Rey shifts her weight, hands flattening along his flanks for leverage and takes him deeper.

“Fuck, you’re so tiny, so tight around my cock. Can you take more?”

She’s already so full and he’s only halfway inside her. Her breath hisses as she sinks down another inch. It’s too much and she has to ease back off. They both groan when he slides out.

“Here.” He finds the lube, snapping the cap open and giving himself a liberal coat. “Try again. It’ll be easier this time.”

True to his word, she slides onto his cock, easily taking him halfway. “Fuck, that’s it, just like that. Now, more.”

Rey’s fingers dig into his flanks as she eases him deeper.

“Mmm, keep going. Almost there.” The hands on her hips push down with gentle pressure, encouraging her to take more.

At last, her bottom touches his thighs, seating his cock all the way inside her. She pauses to catch her breath, deliciously stretched open and stuffed full.

“Can you move for me, sweetheart? Ride my cock.”

Rey rises up, drawing along his length until she’s balanced with just his thick head inside her. He groans, fingers digging into her hips when she sinks to the root. She picks up her pace, keeping her motions smooth and fluid, listening to the change in his breathing. On her next downward stroke, he thrusts up into her when she reaches the bottom, setting off a string of fireworks deep inside. She stutters for a moment then finds her rhythm. His thrusts grow deeper, more powerful, and Rey knows without a doubt she’s going to come again.

“You’re taking me so good. So fucking beautiful.”

She watches his expression go soft and vulnerable, knows he’s about to reach his peak. His cock gives a wicked twitch then he’s spilling inside her, breath hitching with each rapid pulse. It’s more than enough to send her hurtling into another, powerful orgasm.

“That’s it.” He thrusts up into her without pause. “Come on my cock.”

Her arms tremble with the effort of holding herself up against the bright wave of release. He catches her when she tumbles, drawing her to his chest while their bodies relax. Rey settles her cheek on his chest, eyes closed. He rubs a warm hand along her back while he makes a series of soothing sounds. With the sweat of their efforts cooling on their skin, he shifts, pulling his cock free to give her some relief.

Rey sighs with contentment when he draws the comforter over them. Her eyes are too heavy to open. All she can do is lay on him and concentrate on breathing.

He peppers her hair with tender little kisses until she goes limp. “That was a lot. You okay?” he asks.

Rey hums an affirmative, too tired to form any words. It’s so warm and safe here, she never wants to move. He holds her a while longer, touching her just enough to keep her grounded. Her thoughts begin to drift into sleep. She has no idea how much time has passed when he whispers her name.

“Rey, sweetheart. I need to get up. You can stay here in bed as long as you like.”

“No.” She grabs hold when he moves to shift her off. “Don’t go, please.”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

She makes a little whiny sound but lets him ease her into his bed and tuck the covers around her to keep the heat in. The linens smell of him but it isn’t the same as having him next to her. “Hurry back, okay?”

He kisses her forehead and pads away on bare feet. It’s impossible not to admire his naked form. Everything about him is strong and beautiful. A pleasant ache throbs between her thighs now that the rush of euphoria has subsided. She’s going to be sore for a while.

His quiet return stirs her from a light sleep. It’s hard to tell how long he was actually gone.

“I brought you something to drink and a light snack.” He sets the food and drink on the little table beside his bed and slides in next to her. His mouth finds hers in a kiss that’s almost chaste. “Come on. Have a little something. It will help with the drowsiness and keep you from crashing.”

Rey lets him feed her bits of cheese and sips of water. The food makes her feel more like herself, less detached and floaty.

“Do you feed all your lovers after sex?” she asks.

“Only the ones I want to stay.” He brushes crumbs from her mouth then places a light kiss at the corner. “I want you to stay.”

As if there’s any other option. Nothing else could possibly come close to sleeping next to him and waking up in his arms. “Of course, I’ll stay the night.”

“What if I want you to stay longer?”

“Longer? As in two nights?”

“Longer, as in as long as you’ll give me. I’ve been waiting for someone like you for a very long time. Now that I’ve found you, I don’t want to let you go.”

It’s a lot, what he’s asking, too much, too fast. Rey traces the contours of his face with her fingertips, eyes searching his. There’s no denying the connection she feels to him, she’s just not sure if it’s the result of the best sex she’s ever had, or something more.

“We can take our time, Rey. Get to know each other, really fall in love. I want us to fall in love.”

It's terrifying and exhilarating, what he's offering. She can see the way fear and longing makes his eyes shine with hope.

"I'm only asking for a chance, Rey." His touch is warm and full of gentle persuasion. "Please."

It's the desperation in his trembling, hesitant kiss, so different from his earlier confidence, that shatters the last of her doubts into a brilliant kaleidoscope of new emotions.

Rey winds her arms around his neck, pulling him into her embrace.

"Will you make me breakfast?" she asks.

"Of course, whatever you want, I'll make."

She touches her lips to his, holding for a moment to enjoy their plush warmth before sliding her tongue into his mouth. He whimpers, his arms tightening as he deepens the kiss.

Before he can grow too excited, she draws away. "Every morning, you'll fix me breakfast?"

His joyful laugh is music to her ears. "I'll make you anything you want, any time you want it."

How can she possibly say anything but yes to that?

**Author's Note:**

> And, they lived happily ever after 💞
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Kudos and comments make a fanfic writer’s world go round, like air to breathe. 
> 
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReyNimanSolo)


End file.
